


Cherry boy

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crossdressing, Gay, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Sungchan is a model who models for unisex clothing brands and clothing brands when he can cross dress  .Shotaro is also a model who models for a Japanese clothingThese two end up being roommates when they both are modeling for the clothing brand Cherry cake.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sungchan walks into his house this house was fairly new.  
He's getting a new roommate a fellow model named Shotaro Osaki.  
They have never met before but they both have heard of each other.  
Sungchan is androgyny/cross dressing model who models for unisex clothing brands, lgbtq brands and clothing brands who don't care about gender when it comes to clothing.  
Sungchan was asked to model for Cherry Cake that when he was told he's getting a new roommate.  
He walked into the living room.  
He was told he could get a text telling him when Shotaro will arrive.  
When he got the text telling him that Shotaro has arrived.  
Shotaro speaks Korean because as a foreign model he ended up learning Korean, Chinese, Thai and English.

"Hi . "Said Shotaro .  
"Hi . "Said Sungchan .  
"We are roommates now . "Said Shotaro.  
Those two were getting along well at first until Shotaro let the cap off of the toothpaste.  
That was just a little thing no big deal but while they were getting ready in the bathroom. Since there's only one bathroom mirror. Shotaro bumped into Sungchan causing Sungchan strawberry red lipstick to smear when Sungchan was putting it on.  
Sungchan wiped it off and went to fix it.  



	2. chapter 2

The roommates weren't getting along as they hoped to .  
Sungchan was watching anime as he was wiping the nail polish off his nails.  
He's going to get them done with his friends Haechan and Renjun  
Haechan is also a model but he models for a 90's styled clothing brand called 90's love.  
When Sungchan went to go get his nails done he went to complain about his roommate.  
"He's getting on my last nerves I don't care if he's one of the cutest boys I have met he's annoying . "Said Sungchan.  
"You like him, you just called him the cutest boy you have ever met . "Said Haechan.  
"I like him a little but he's still annoying the hell out of me. "Said Sungchan.  
Their friend Renjun showed up.  
Renjun is a singer and a model- he models for a unisex Chinese/Korean clothing brand called Fashion forward Catty or FFC.  
"I was helping Jisung organize his closet . "Said Renjun.  
Jisung is a model who models for a pastel unisex clothing brand called Everlasting Queen.


	3. chapter 3

Shotaro and Sungchan were getting somewhat along.  
Shotaro came home with some girl and they were making out on the couch.  
That upset Sungchan, he wishes that was him making out with Shotaro.  
Wait! what the hell did that come from.  
Sungchan needed some air.  
He got dressed and went outside.  
He went to go outside to get some air.  
He got drunk and tired.  
Shotaro was called to go get him.  
His date had left about a hour ago.  
When he got there he saw Sungchan crying.  
"What's wrong . "Said Shotaro.  
"Why don't you like me. "Said Sungchan.  
"Huh. " Said Shotaro.  
"I wish you liked me . "Said Sungchan.  
Shotaro drove Sunchan back to their house.  
He helped Sungchan to bed.  
He didn't do anything because that's wrong.


End file.
